


Treffineuvoja

by toyhto



Series: Treffineuvoja [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Martin on menossa treffeille ja pyytää Douglasilta vinkkejä.
Relationships: Martin Crieff & Douglas Richardson
Series: Treffineuvoja [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Treffineuvoja

**Author's Note:**

> Olen nyt kuunnellut Cabin Pressurea ja kuinkas kävikään.

”Douglas?”  
  
”Niin, Martin?”  
  
”…”  
  
”Martin?”  
  
”…”  
  
” _Martin?_ ”  
  
”Hyvä on, hyvä on! Douglas, minun pitää kysyä sinulta jotain.”  
  
”Ahaa.”  
  
”Lopeta tuo. Douglas, voisitko auttaa minua yhdessä asiassa?”  
  
” _Ahaa._ ”  
  
” _Douglas_.”  
  
”Suo anteeksi, Martin. Missä tarvitset apua? Lentokoneella lentämisessä ehkä?”  
  
”Luojan tähden, Douglas, onko sinun pakko _aina_ kiusata minua?”  
  
”Käytännöllisesti katsoen kyllä. En halua että persoonallisuutesi menee hukkaan.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Martin –”  
  
”Unohda koko juttu.”  
  
”Kerro nyt. Minä autan mielelläni. Tai en mielelläni, mutta autan kuitenkin. Niin kuin tiedät, olen hyvä lähes kaikessa. Äläkä huokaile tuolla tavalla. Hyvä on, minä olen hyvä _kaikessa._ Missä sinä siis tarvitset apua?”  
  
”Minä taidan sittenkin pärjätä itse.”  
  
”Älä viitsi. Kerro nyt. Tai jos et kerro, niin minä arvaan.”  
  
”Douglas, älä –”  
  
”Liittyykö se lentokoneisiin?”  
  
”Ei.”  
  
”Hyvänen aika.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Mutta mitä se voi olla, jos se ei liity lentokoneisiin?”  
  
”...”  
  
”Ethän sinä tee mitään muuta.”  
  
”Douglas, oikeasti, unohda koko juttu. Ei olisi pitänyt ottaa sitä puheeksi. Minua vain jännitti, ja sitten satuin ajattelemaan, että ehkä sinä osaisit auttaa.”  
  
”Tietenkin osaisin. Hetkinen, se on siis jotain, mikä jännittää sinua. Se voisi olla vaikka…”  
  
”…”  
  
”Itse asiassa en keksi mitään, mikä _ei_ jännittäisi sinua.”  
  
”Douglas, anna olla. Sitä paitsi meidän pitäisi olla viiden minuutin päästä ilmassa.”  
  
”Hyvä on, hyvä on.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Oletko ruvennut kalastamaan?”  
  
” _Douglas_.”  
  
”Totta, et tietenkään ole. Se olisi liian ulkoiluhenkistä. Eikä liity lentokoneisiin lainkaan. Eikä sinulla sitä paitsi ole aikaa harrastuksille. Liittyykö se siihen sinun pakettiautobisnekseesi?”  
  
”Ei. Douglas –”  
  
”Äitiisi?”  
  
” _Ei._ Okei, minä kerron.”  
  
”Kerrotko? Onpa minulla tänään onnea.”  
  
”Douglas, minä mietin, voisitko sinä mitenkään –”  
  
”Lentää GERTIä puolestasi? Ilomielin.”  
  
”Hyvä on, minä en sittenkään kerro.”  
  
” _Martin._ ”  
  
”…”  
  
”Lupaan etten kiusaa sinua.”  
  
”Oikeastiko?”  
  
”Paitsi jos se on jotain mistä minun pitää ehdottomasti kiusata sinua.”  
  
”Hyvä on, minä kerron. Mutta vain koska en kestä tätä keskustelua enää. Douglas, minä olen menossa treffeille.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Douglas?”  
  
”Treffeille?”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Sinä?”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Naisen kanssa?”  
  
”Niin. Miten niin _naisen kanssa?_ Minkä muun kanssa minä menisin treffeille?”  
  
”…lentokoneen?”  
  
” _Douglas._ Sinä lupasit –”  
  
”Selvä, selvä. Olen pahoillani. Oletko ihan varma että ne ovat treffit? Toisinaan voi nimittäin käydä niin, että mukava ja viehättävä nainen ehdottaa sinulle tapaamista, ja ensin ajattelet että kyseessä on treffit, mutta kun mietit asiaa tarkemmin niin tajuat, että mukava ja viehättävä nainen onkin sinun hammaslääkärisi.”  
  
”Douglas, jos sinä et heti lopeta, niin minä kyllä…”  
  
”Niin mitä?”  
  
”…ei olisi pitänyt kertoa sinulle.”  
  
”No ei todellakaan. Kerro lisää. Hän ei siis ole hammaslääkärisi?”  
  
”Ei.”  
  
”Hieno juttu. Se onkin hyvä alku. Eikä hän ole myöskään sinun äitisi?”  
  
” _Douglas_ –”  
  
”Anteeksi. Mutta jos hän ei ole hammaslääkärisi eikä äitisi, niin mistä oikein löysit hänet?”  
  
”Onko sillä väliä?”  
  
”Ei aavistustakaan. Et ole vielä kertonut, millaista apua haluat minulta.”  
  
”Sinun pitää neuvoa minua.”  
  
”Neuvoa sinua?”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Missä asiassa?”  
  
”Treffeille menemisessä. Missä muussakaan?”  
  
”…”  
  
” _Douglas!_ ”  
  
”Älä nyt viitsi. Se oli ihan järkevä oletus. Minä olen nimittäin siinäkin erittäin hyvä. Kerran olin lentänyt Moskovaan ja lentokentän hotellissa kolme lentoemäntää –”  
  
”Douglas.”  
  
”Ei huolta, en ollut silloin naimisissa. Tosiaan, kolme lentoemäntää –”  
  
”Douglas, minä en halua kuulla tätä tarinaa.”  
  
”Mutta ethän sinä vielä tiedä, millaisen tarinan minä aion kertoa.”  
  
”Kyllä tiedän.”  
  
”Niinkö?”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Onko sinulle sitten tapahtunut jotain samanlaista?”  
  
”Tietenkään ei. Douglas –”  
  
”Oletko siis harrastanut seksiä kolmen lentoemännän kanssa kylpyammeessa?”  
  
” _Tietenkään_ minä en ole harrastanut seksiä –”  
  
”Ei hätää, minä voin kyllä neuvoa. Se on oikeastaan melko yksinkertaista. Ensin pitää varmistaa, että kaikki kolme lentoemäntää todellakin haluavat harrastaa seksiä kanssasi. Sinun kohdallasi se voikin olla aikamoinen haaste. Mutta jos he kaikki sanovat sinulle, että haluavat sitä, eikä heitä ole kiristetty, eikä lahjottu, eikä uhkailtu, eikä kyse ole pilasta eikä ihmiskaupasta –”  
  
”Douglas.”  
  
”- niin sitten voit edetä seuraavaan vaiheeseen. Ota ensin housut pois jalasta –”  
  
”Douglas!”  
  
”Hyvä on, hyvä on. Ja minä kun luulin, että toivoit minun neuvojani.”  
  
”Treffineuvoja! Ei seksineuvoja!”  
  
”Ja niiden ero on…”  
  
”Douglas!”  
  
”Sinulle nimittäin saattaisi olla hyötyä minun seksineuvoistani. Olen sattumoisin erinomainen siinäkin asiassa.”  
  
”Douglas, jos sinä et nyt heti lopeta seksistä puhumista, niin minä kyllä…”  
  
”Mitä? Lähdet? Onko sinulla laskuvarjo?”  
  
”Tietenkin minulla on laskuvarjo! Se kuuluu turvavarusteisiin.”  
  
”Hienoa.”  
  
”Hienoa.”  
  
”Martin, onko sinulla huono olo? Olet aika punainen.”  
  
”Enkä ole.”  
  
”Ehkä se johtuu hatusta. Onko se liian tiukalla?”  
  
”Ei se johdu hatusta.”  
  
”…vaan?”  
  
”Seksistä. Se johtuu seksistä.”  
  
”Ai? Oletko harrastanut sitä?”  
  
”En!”  
  
”Et?”  
  
”Tai siis olen! Tietenkin olen! Mutta en tänään. Tai siis, en myöskään eilen. En viime aikoina. En ole tainnut muutamaan vuoteen… se taisi olla… siitä on nyt ehkä kuusi vuotta.”  
  
” _Kuusi?_ _Vuotta?_ ”  
  
”Mutta tarkoitin siis, että en ole punainen siksi, että olisin… harrastanut seksiä. Ja miten se muka olisi onnistunut? Minähän olen ollut koko ajan täällä ohjaamossa sinun kanssasi.”  
  
”Niinpä.”  
  
”Tarkoitin, että en osaa puhua seksistä.”  
  
”Älä ole niin kriittinen itseäsi kohtaan. Sinähän puhut seksistä aivan onnistuneesti juuri nyt.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Näytät tosin siltä kuin olisit pyörtymässä kauhusta. Mutta puhe on ihan selkeää.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Ja nyt kun mietin asiaa, niin sinun itse asiassa kannattaa olla kriittinen itseäsi kohtaan. Mutta älä sure. Emme me kaikki voi olla erinomaisia kaikessa. No niin, mikä sinua tarkalleen ottaen mietityttää seksissä?”  
  
”Ei minua mietitytä mikään.”  
  
”Eikö?”  
  
”Tai siis, ei mikään tietty asia. Kyllä minä tiedän miten seksi toimii _._ Periaatteessa. Olen lukenut ohjekirjoja. Ja olen siis toki harjoitellutkin sitä. Ihmisen kanssa. Naisen. Olen harjoitellut sitä naisen kanssa.”  
  
”Ahaa. Ja löysit kyseisen naisen…?”  
  
”Netistä. Hän oli oikein mukava. Hän suuteli minua otsalle kun lähti aamujunaan.”  
  
”…Martin.”  
  
”Älä naura. Älä edes hymyile. Älä… älä edes katso minua.”  
  
”Martin, mikään tästä ei yllätä minua ollenkaan, paitsi sinun punastumisesi kauniin tummanpunainen sävy. Joku saattaisi kutsua sitä burgundiksi. Mutta mennään takaisin asiaan. Mitä haluat tietää seksistä? Kysy vain.”  
  
”Ei se ollut se asia, mistä minä halusin jutella.”  
  
”Ihan mitä tahansa. Olen kokeillut melkein kaikkea ainakin kerran.”  
  
”Douglas, minä en halua puhua seksistä. Haluan puhua –”  
  
”Ja useimpia juttuja tosiaan vain sen kerran. Seksin suhteen pätee se vanha totuus, että kliseet ovat kliseitä hyvästä syystä. Sinunkaan ei varmaan kannata yrittää ensimmäisellä kerralla mitään kovin mutkikasta, Martin. Ehdottaisin, että tarkistat että sängyssä on puhtaat lakanat, ja sitten johdattelet naisen sinne, ja jos hän tosiaankin on halukas harrastamaan sinun kassasi seksiä, niin sitten ensin suutelet häntä jonkin aikaa, ja kun hän alkaa luoja paratkoon jostain syystä riisua sinun vaatteitasi, voit – _Martin_ , mitä sinä _teet?_ ”  
  
”Minä en halua puhua seksistä!”  
  
”No et sinä silti voi kävellä poiskaan. Sinä _lennät_ tätä konetta. Mitä jos me törmäämme vuoreen?”  
  
”Me olemme Atlantin yläpuolella.”  
  
”Jäävuoreen?”  
  
”Me olemme…”  
  
” _Niinpä_.”  
  
”Hyvä on. En minä aikonutkaan lähteä minnekään. Se olisi ollut vastoin sääntöjä. Douglas?”  
  
”Martin?”  
  
”Voitko opettaa minulle, miten treffeillä kuuluu olla?”  
  
”En usko.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Mutta voin yrittää.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Martin?”  
  
”Douglas?”  
  
”Muistatko sinä nyt kaiken?”  
  
”Totta kai. Minä kirjoitin kaiken ylös.”  
  
”…ja aiotko sinä ottaa treffeille mukaan muistikirjan? Vai kansion?”  
  
”Kansion.”  
  
” _Martin._ ”  
  
”Miten muuten minä –”  
  
”Sinun pitää _muistaa_ nämä asiat. Kerrataan vielä.”  
  
”Me laskeudumme kohta.”  
  
”Me laskeudumme vasta puolen tunnin päästä.”  
  
”Sinä yrität kuitenkin taas saada minut puhumaan seksistä.”  
  
”Minkä minä sille mahdan, että seksistä puhuminen tekee sinun naamallesi niin _kauniin_ sävyn.”  
  
” _Douglas_.”  
  
”Mitä? Minähän vain kehuin sinua. Seksistä puheen ollen, ehkä kannattaisi sitten sammuttaa valot, ennen kuin ryhdytte hommiin. Ainakin jos aiot myös puhua siitä. Ja puhuminen yleensä kannattaa, ettei tule väärinkäsityksiä.”  
  
”Douglas, minä en ole kovin huolissani siitä, miltä naamani näyttää kun harrastan seksiä. Viimeksi kun olin treffeillä, nainen häipyi ennen kuin ehdimme edes ravintolaan.”  
  
”Hyvä on. Älä nyt näytä noin kauhistuneelta, minä neuvon sinua. Tehän olitte siis menossa museoon.”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”…kidutusmuseoon.”  
  
”Hän pyysi minua olemaan persoonallinen!”  
  
”Se kyllä onnistuu sinulta helposti. No niin. Muistatko kolme tärkeintä sääntöä?”  
  
”Muistan.”  
  
”…eli?”  
  
”En muistakaan! Missä minun kansioni on?”  
  
” _Martin._ ”  
  
”Sinä istut sen päällä.”  
  
”Yritä muistella.”  
  
”Hyvä on. Ensimmäinen sääntö oli… en saa kertoa olevani lentoyhtiön kapteeni useammin kuin kerran tunnissa.”  
  
”Kerran kahdessa tunnissa, jos todella pidät hänestä. Kerran puolessa tunnissa, jos et pidäkään hänestä ja haluat hänestä nopeasti eroon. Äläkä puhu koko ajan lentokoneista.”  
  
”Mutta mistä minä sitten puhun?”  
  
”Mistä tahansa muusta.”  
  
”…esimerkiksi?”  
  
”Hyvänen aika. Aloita vaikka säästä.”  
  
”Mutta miten minä voin puhua säästä puhumatta lentokoneista?”  
  
”…helposti?”  
  
”…”  
  
”Älä murehdi, hyvin se menee.”  
  
”Douglas?”  
  
”Martin?”  
  
”Ehkä minun pitäisi perua koko juttu.”  
  
”Et todellakaan peru.”  
  
”Sinä olet oikeassa. Minä olen ihan onneton tällaisissa jutuissa. En ole edes harrastanut seksiä kolmen lentoemännän kanssa kylpyammeessa.”  
  
”Martin, kuuntele minua. Sinä olet lentoyhtiön kapteeni. Sinä olet sinnikäs ja päättäväinen ja helvetin itsepäinen. Sinä olet turvallinen mutta osaat ottaa myös riskejä.”  
  
”…osaanko?”  
  
”Sinähän kerroit, että luet käyttöohjeita iltaisin sängyssä, vaikka tiedät, ettet saa sen jälkeen unta.”  
  
”Ai niin.”  
  
”Martin, sinä olet kohtuullisen siedettävä ihminen. Kuka tahansa nainen olisi onnekas päästessään sinun kanssasi treffeille.”  
  
”Niinkö?”  
  
”Tai ei nyt ihan kuka tahansa. Oikeastaan aika harva. Mutta olen melko varma, että on mahdollista, että _joku_ nainen ilahtuisi, kun pääsisi kanssasi treffeille. Tai ei ainakaan kauhistuisi. Kovin paljon.”  
  
”…Douglas.”  
  
”Ei kestä kiittää.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Douglas?”  
  
”Martin? Mitä on tapahtunut? Miksi sinä soitat minun yksityiseen puhelinnumerooni?”  
  
”Olen hyvin pahoillani. Douglas, sinun pitää auttaa minua.”  
  
”Martin, nyt on minun vapaapäiväni.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Minä olen kotona vaimoni kanssa ja juon teetä. Minulla ei todellakaan ole aikaa auttaa sinua nyt, joten älä edes yritä.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Hyvä on, hyvä on. Mistä on kyse?”  
  
”Jos sinä tosiaan olet niin kiireinen –”  
  
”Tee ehti jo jäähtyä. Kerro nyt.”  
  
”Minulla on kohta ne treffit.”  
  
”Tosiaan. Onko sinulla kansio mukana?”  
  
”On.”  
  
”Heitä se roskikseen. Onko sinulla kapteenin hattu päässä?”  
  
”…on.”  
  
”Heitä sekin roskikseen.”  
  
”Douglas!”  
  
”Hyvä on. Kai sinulla on laukku. Laita se sinne.”  
  
”Laukussa on jo kansio.”  
  
”Heitä kansio roskikseen ja laita lakki laukkuun. Joko sinä olet treffipaikalla?”  
  
”Tavallaan.”  
  
”Miten niin tavallaan? Oletko sinä eksyksissä? Martin, minä luulin että sinä osaat lukea karttaa. Sinä olet aina lopulta löytänyt jokaisen lentokentän, jonne me olemme yrittäneet mennä.”  
  
”En minä ole eksyksissä. Minä olen piilossa ruusupuskan takana.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Minä kävelin ensin tuohon kidutusmuseon eteen, ja sitten seisoin siinä ja ajattelin, että tässä minä nyt olen, neljäkymmentäviisi minuuttia etuajassa, ja kohta minulla on treffit. Ja Hannah… Hannah on siis se nainen, jonka kanssa minä olen menossa –”  
  
”Tajusin. Jatka nyt vain, että me saamme sinut pois sieltä puskasta ennen kuin Hannah tulee.”  
  
”Selvä. Minä siis seisoin kidutusmuseon edessä ja kuvittelin, että Hannah tulee paikalle ja katsoo minua, ja minä en silloin vielä huomaa häntä, ja sitten kun huomaan, niin hän on jo tajunnut, että minä olen lyhyt enkä edes komea kenenkään muun kuin äidin mielestä, eikä äitikään ole sanonut sitä minulle sen jälkeen kun olin kymmenen, ja että olen pukeutunut työvaatteisiin, koska minulla ei ole elämässä mitään muuta kuin työ, paitsi tietenkin toinen työni, josta maksetaan palkkaa, koska lentämisestähän minulle ei tosiaan makseta. Lisäksi minun naamani on ihan kirkkaanpunainen, koska ajattelin seksiä koko aamun, ja sitten kuuntelin radiosta ikävimpiä uutisia mitkä suinkin löysin että lakkaisin ajattelemasta seksiä, ja sitten itkin vähän aikaa koska ne olivat _todella_ ikäviä uutisia. Mutta sitten rupesin ajattelemaan, mikä minua lohduttaisi tässä elämässä, ja ensin ajattelin tietenkin lentokoneita, mutta sitten rupesin ajattelemaan, että sekin kyllä lohduttaisi, jos tapaisin jonkun mukavan ja ihanan naisen joka jostain syystä pitäisi minusta, ehkä jonkun hyvin likinäköisen, ja sitten hän haluaisi tulla minun kanssani kotiin ja harrastaa seksiä.”  
  
”Martin?”  
  
”…Douglas?”  
  
”Silmälasit on keksitty.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Mutta ehkä joku huonokuuloinen nainen voisi olla hyvä vaihtoehto. Sillä tavalla sinun persoonallisuutesi ei tulisi ihan niin paljon esille. Martin, lakkaa hermoilemasta.”  
  
”En pysty.”  
  
”Olenko minä ikinä sanonut sinulle, että vaikka sinä et varsinaisesti ole komea, etkä myöskään erityisen hyvännäköinen, enkä tiedä voisiko sinua sanoa söpöksikään, niin olet kuitenkin omalla tavallasi kohtuullisen miellyttävä?”  
  
”…oikeastiko?”  
  
”Ja olethan sinä vähän hassunnäköinen, mutta huumori onkin hyvä perusta parisuhteelle.”  
  
”…niinkö?”  
  
”Usko minua, en tunne ketään hauskempaa kuin itseni ja minähän olen ollut jo kolmesti naimisissa. Martin, hyvin se menee.”  
  
”Ei taatusti mene.”  
  
”Kyllä menee.”  
  
”Miten niin?”  
  
”Koska minä sanon niin.”  
  
”…sinä sanot että…”  
  
”Minä sanon, että sinun treffisi menevät hyvin. Ja minä olen aina oikeassa. Niin kuin tiedät.”  
  
”En ole ihan varma… Douglas, Douglas, _Douglas!_ ”  
  
”Martin?”  
  
”Hannah on tuolla! Hän tuli juuri! Hän seisoo kidutusmuseon edessä ja katselee ympärilleen mutta ei näe minua, koska minä olen piilossa ruusupuskassa! Entä jos hän lähtee kotiin?”  
  
”Martin, lähde pois puskasta ja mene hänen luokseen.”  
  
”Minä en todellakaan pysty. Jalkani eivät liiku. Olen varmaan jäänyt kiinni.”  
  
”Minä luulin, että sinä seisoit puskan _takana_ etkä _sisällä_.”  
  
”Rupesin miettimään, että entä jos hän tuleekin minun selkäni takaa. Douglas, mitä minä teen?”  
  
”…onko sinulla vielä se kansio?”  
  
”On.”  
  
”Sinä et siis heittänyt sitä roskiin, vaikka minä käskin?”  
  
”En niin.”  
  
”Selvä. Avaa sivu 1 ja noudata ohjeita.”  
  
”…kiitos.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Martin?”  
  
”Douglas? Luojan kiitos sinä vastasit.”  
  
”Martin, minä juon teetä vaimoni kanssa.”  
  
”Vieläkin?”  
  
”Sinä soitit minulle puoli tuntia sitten.”  
  
”Onko siitä niin vähän aikaa?”  
  
”Miten treffit sujuvat?”  
  
”Hyvin. Hän ei ole vielä karannut paikalta. Luulin että hän harkitsee sitä, mutta kun sanoin sen ääneen, hän nauroi.”  
  
”Niinkö tosiaan?”  
  
”Niin. Onkohan se hyvä merkki?”  
  
”Vaikea sanoa. Hän saattoi tietenkin nauraa myös kansiollesi tai hatullesi.”  
  
”Sinä käskit minun laittaa hattuni laukkuun.”  
  
”Martin?”  
  
”Douglas?”  
  
”Laitoitko sinä hattusi laukkuun?”  
  
”…en.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Douglas, mitä minä teen?”  
  
”Miten niin mitä sinä teet? Lopeta tämä hemmetin puhelu ja mene juttelemaan seuralaisellesi.”  
  
”Mutta hän vaikuttaa siltä, että saattaisi ehkä jopa pitää minusta! Tai ainakin sietää minua. Entä jos minä teen jotain ja pilaan kaiken?”  
  
”Se on toki ihan todellinen riski. Mutta jos et tee mitään, silloin ainakin varmasti pilaat kaiken.”  
  
”Totta. Mutta…”  
  
”Juttele hänen kanssaan. Kerro vaikka työstäsi.”  
  
”Sinähän sanoit, ettei minun pitäisi puhua lentokoneista.”  
  
”Ei pitäisikään. Kun sinä puhut lentokoneista, kuulostat yksitoistavuotiaalta pojalta joka on ensimmäistä kertaa löytänyt pornolehden.”  
  
”Löysitkö sinä pornolehden _yksitoistavuotiaana?_ ”  
  
”Se ei ole nyt olennaista.”  
  
” _Mistä?_ Koska minä olen koettanut etsiä, ja silti –”  
  
”Martin, nyt sinun pitää keskittyä. Älä ajattele pornoa. Äläkä varsinkaan ajattele seksiä. Tai jos kuitenkin ajattelet, niin sano Hannahille, että sinun kasvojesi väri johtuu jostain muusta. Sano vaikka että olet allerginen jollekin. Esimerkiksi kidutukselle.”  
  
”Se voisi tosiaan toimia.”  
  
”Ja juttele Hannahille työstäsi. Mutta älä puhu lentokoneista. Puhu työkaveristasi.”  
  
”Kenestä?”  
  
”Puhu työkaveristasi, joka on vanhempi ja viisaampi mutta myös komeampi kuin sinä, ja jolla on auktoriteettia tihkuva ääni, joka on erinomainen pianisti ja viskivaras, ja joka ei ota kansiota mukaan treffeille eikä myöskään pakene miestenhuoneeseen kun tajuaa, että on mennyt jo puoli tuntia eivätkä treffit ole vieläkään menneet pieleen.”  
  
”Mistä sinä tiesit että minä olen miestenhuoneessa?”  
  
”Kuulin sen.”  
  
”Kuulit… ahaa.”  
  
”Ainakin voin olla varma, että sinä et kuse samalla kun puhut minulle puhelimessa. Sinä et pystyisi siihen.”  
  
”Miten niin? Minä osaan kyllä kusta seisaaltaan.”  
  
”Mutta et ilman käsiä.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Sinunhan täytyy pitää puhelinta toisessa kädessä ja kansiota toisessa.”  
  
”…totta.”  
  
”Millä sivulla sinä nyt olet menossa?”  
  
”Sivulla 43.”  
  
”Hyvä. Vaihda sivulle 74 ja improvisoi.”  
  
”En minä osaa improvisoida. Doug –”  
  
”Ja palaa Hannahin luokse. Nyt heti. Äläkä enää soita minulle.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Ellei ole hätätapaus.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Tai jos haluat seksivinkkejä.”  
  
”Douglas, minä menen nyt.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Huomenta, Martin.”  
  
”Huomenta, Douglas.”  
  
” _Huomenta_ , Martin.”  
  
”Lopeta heti.”  
  
”Mikä?”  
  
”Lopeta… puhuminen.”  
  
”Lento Lagosiin lähtee puolen tunnin päästä. Siitä tuleekin sitten ilmeisesti hiljainen reissu.”  
  
”Tai saat sinä puhua. Kunhan et katso minua tuolla tavalla.”  
  
”En minä katsonut sinua mitenkään erityisesti.”  
  
”Kyllä katsoit.”  
  
”En katsonut.”  
  
”Kyllä katsoit.”  
  
”En katsonut.”  
  
” _Douglas_.”  
  
” _Martin._ ”  
  
”Sinä katsot minua niin kuin miettisit, olenko minä…”  
  
”Niin mitä?”  
  
”…harrastanut seksiä.”  
  
”Se tosiaan kävi mielessä.”  
  
”Minä näytän ihan samalta kuin kaikkina muinakin aamuina!”  
  
”Paitsi että sinun niskasi on edelleen tummanpunainen. Sen perusteella arvioisin, että olet harrastanut seksiä… kutakuinkin neljältä aamuyöllä. Treffit ilmeisesti venyivät?”  
  
”En minä ole harrastanut seksiä.”  
  
”Etkö?”  
  
”En.”  
  
” _Etkö?_ Oletko ihan varma? Entä jos et vain tiedä, mitä se on?”  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän, mitä seksi on! Ja olen varma.”  
  
”Mutta miksi sinun niskasi –”  
  
”Minä ajattelin seksiä.”  
  
”Vai niin.”  
  
”Kutakuinkin neljältä aamuyöllä.”  
  
” _Vai niin._ Ja mitähän neljältä aamuyöllä tapahtui?”  
  
”Minä tulin kotiin.”  
  
”Mistä?”  
  
”…kävelyltä.”  
  
” _Ahaa._ ”  
  
”Miten niin _ahaa?_ ”  
  
”Ja kävelyllä sinä tarkoitat että…”  
  
”…”  
  
”Että sinä olit harrastamassa seksiä.”  
  
”En tarkoita! En ollut! Douglas, mikset sinä voi uskoa kun minä sanon, että siitä on ikuisuus kun olen viimeksi harrastanut seksiä?”  
  
”Luulisi tosiaan, että se olisi helppo uskoa. Sinä olit siis kävelyllä?”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Hannahin kanssa?”  
  
”…en.”  
  
” _Martin_! Oliko sinulla kaksi naista samana iltana?”  
  
”Ei tietenkään!”  
  
”Eikö?”  
  
”Ei.”  
  
”Menitkö sinä yksin kävelylle? Keskellä yötä, kun tiesit, että me lähdemme aamulla Lagosiin?”  
  
”En.”  
  
”Hyvänen aika, eihän tässä ole mitään järkeä. Minä en halua enää edes kuulla tästä. Valmistaudutaan nyt vain nousuun. Oletko tarkastanut kaiken? Varmasti olet, mutta kysyn nyt tämän kerran, kun sinä kuulemma olet viettänyt viime yön miettien seksiä. Sellainen voi tehdä kenestä tahansa vähän hajamielisen.”  
  
”Hannah oli oikein mukava. Minä siis tosiaan pidin hänestä. Hän nauroi minulle ja toisinaan myös minun vitseilleni, ja kun kysyin, haluaisiko hän ehkä vielä lasilliselle kidutusmuseon jälkeen, hän sanoi oikein ystävällisesti että ei. Hän kuitenkin antoi minun saattaa itsensä kotiin. Mutta vain ovelle asti. Hän oli hyvin tarkka siitä. Minä saatoin hänet ovelle ja sitten…”  
  
”Martin, sinun naamasi menee taas punaiseksi.”  
  
”Se johtuu ilmastoinnista.”  
  
”Ilmastointi ei ole päällä.”  
  
”Niinpä.”  
  
”Martin, mitä sinä teit? Suutelitko sinä häntä?”  
  
”En todellakaan.”  
  
”Halasitko edes?”  
  
”En. Hän kätteli minua. Ja sitten, tuota…”  
  
”…Martin?”  
  
”Hänen isoveljensä tuli paikalle.”  
  
”Hyvänen aika. Kai sinä juoksit saman tien karkuun?”  
  
”…en.”  
  
”Tämä on nyt hirveän kiusallinen juttu ja kerron tämän vain, koska sinä saatat oppia siitä jotain hyödyllistä. Mutta et saa ikinä kertoa kenellekään. Kerran erään lentoemännän isoveli löi minua naamaan. Hän oli niin järkyttynyt siitä, mitä minä olin tehnyt hänen siskonsa kanssa. Sitten onneksi hänen siskonsa löi _häntä_ naamaan, niin että se tilanne ratkesi nopeasti. Mutta Martin… miksi sinä näytät tuolta?”  
  
”Hän ei ollut yhtään väkivaltainen. Hannahin isoveli siis.”  
  
”Eikö?”  
  
”Ei. Hän jäi minun kanssani juttelemaan eteiseen.”  
  
”…niinkö?”  
  
”Ja kysyi minun numeroani.”  
  
”Vai niin.”  
  
”Ja hän kysyi, olenko minä mahdollisesti jonkun lentoyhtiön kapteeni.”  
  
”Vai niin. Ja mitähän sinä mahdoit sanoa?”  
  
”Sanoin että olen.”  
  
”Se oli varmasti hieno hetki.”  
  
”Niin oli. Mutta sitten hän kysyi, haluaisinko minä lähteä hänen kanssaan joskus…”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”…kahville.”  
  
”Ja mitä sinä sanoit?”  
  
”Sanoin että olen lentoyhtiön kapteeni.”  
  
” _Martin._ ”  
  
”Ja että lähtisin hänen kanssaan kahville oikein mielelläni.”  
  
”Martin –”  
  
”Älä katso minua tuolla tavalla.”  
  
”Millä tavalla?”  
  
”Niin kuin haluaisit taputtaa minua päälaelle.”  
  
”En minä pysty taputtamaan sinua päälaelle, kun sinulla on tuo hattu.”  
  
”Lakkaa puhumasta minun hatustani.”  
  
”Martin?”  
  
”Douglas?”  
  
”Sinä sanoit Hannahin isoveljelle, että haluat lähteä hänen kanssaan kahville.”  
  
”…niin sanoin.”  
  
”Ja mitä sitten tapahtui?”  
  
”…me menimme kävelylle.”  
  
”Kävelylle?”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Ja sinä mietit seksiä.”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Ja mahtoikohan se johtua Hannahin isoveljestä? Se että sinä mietit seksiä siellä kävelyllä?”  
  
”En todellakaan tiedä.”  
  
” _Martin_.”  
  
”Hyvä on. Hyvä on, hyvä on, hyvä on. Minusta tuntuu, että minä saatan…”  
  
”Pitää Hannahin isoveljestä?”  
  
”Lopeta tuo.”  
  
”Mikä?”  
  
”Sinä näytät siltä kuin se olisi jotenkin sinun ansiotasi.”  
  
”Mutta sehän _on_ minun ansiotani. Jos minä en olisi antanut sinulle treffineuvoja, sinä olisit ensinnäkin perunut ne treffit, ja jos kuitenkin olisit mennyt sinne, et olisi ikinä päässyt pois ensin ruusupuskasta ja sitten miestenhuoneesta.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Martin, sinä voisit vain kiittää minua.”  
  
”Sitäkö sinä mietit? Että minun pitäisi kiittää minua.”  
  
”Mitä muuta minun pitäisi miettiä?”  
  
”No esimerkiksi sitä, että minä…”  
  
”Martin?”  
  
”Minä pidän Hannahin _isoveljestä._ ”  
  
”Minä en ole koskaan tavannut _Hannahin_ _isoveljeä_ , joten en voi tietää, mitä sellaista hänessä on, että hänestä on niin omituista pitää. Onko hän lyhyt?”  
  
”Doug! _Minä_ olen lyhyt!”  
  
”Ja se onkin yksi sinun monista ominaisuuksistani. Martin, jos sinä haluat, että minä sanon olevani yllättynyt siitä, että sinä olet kiinnostunut miehistä, minä en valitettavasti pysty siihen.”  
  
”Etkö?”  
  
”En.”  
  
”Mutta sinä pystyt mihin tahansa.”  
  
”En tähän asiaan. Martin, kaikki ovat kiinnostuneita miehistä.”  
  
”…mitä?”  
  
”Nimittäin minusta. Kaikki ovat kiinnostuneita minusta. Pohjimmiltaan. Tai ainakin olisivat jos tapaisivat minut. Tai kuulisivat minusta. Tai näkisivät edes kuvan. Tai sen tervetulovideon, jonka me kuvasimme MJN Airille, muistatko? Tai… mutta siis joka tapauksessa, siitä minä tiedän että heterous on pelkkä kulttuurinen konstruktio, joka johtuu siitä, että on olemassa miehiä, jotka eivät ole vielä tavanneet minua.”  
  
”…Douglas.”  
  
”Martin?”  
  
”Kiitos.”  
  
”Mistä?”  
  
”En todellakaan tiedä.”  
  
”Ole hyvä.”


End file.
